Relius Grimdark
Relius Ahl Grimdark is a character roleplayed by Grimdark, otherwise known as Jay Davidson. Rel is the son of the infamous Aehnan Grimdark, a black mage that spent countless years torturing and killing innocents for his wicked experiments. Rel was taken from his mother at the age of seven and used as one of Aehn's puppets until the age of 16, where Rel turned on his father and broke his chains. Biography The Grim Rebellion During Year 150 of the Fifth Age, the Grimdark family found themselves growing tired with Aehnan's experiments and growing madness. A gathering was called and from all across the globe, Grimdarks poured in. It was simple. Aehnan stop his experiments or the family would make him stop. Naturally, Aehn refused and upon seeing Rel at this gathering, grew furious. Rel had been the only person to resist him and fight back. Aehnan immediately engaged Rel in a showdown of magicks. Aehn being the superior mage, easily defeated the young Grimdark. Shortly afterwards, a clash broke out between Aehnan's supporters and Rel's. It was a bloody battle with enough casualties to bring the Grimdark name from a few hundred, to a few dozen. The battle ended in a stalemate and Aehnan and his followers departed the family land, disappearing for nearly 15 years. A Leader Rises In the Year 165 of the Fifth Age, Rel had gathered what few remaining supporters he had left and returned to the Grimdark land. They rebuilt the land, attempting at starting a new life. This was short lived as a mere four months upon the completion of the rebuilding, Aehnan and his fierce general, Furyk Grimdark, returned. Aehnan had fallen deep into insanity, seeing the only solution to his problems would be eradicating the remaining members of the family, Zamorakian and Guthixian alike. With great ferocity, he engaged the settlers of the land, his general in tow. Rel had grown in strength and wisdom since their last encounter and upon seeing the blood of his only kin being spilled, he went into a rage. Storming out of Grimdark Manor, Rel began a flurry of magical strikes towards his father. Aehn had underestimated him this time and found himself struck with dozens of magical blows. The battle raged on for only mere minutes, as Rel's wife Nalia engaged Furyk, Rel was focused on Aehn. They had a children, a boy named Kyr and a girl named Marlaina. They were to be protected at all costs. This was it, Rel's vengeance. For every experiment, for every Grimdark life taken, Aehn would pay a thousand times over. Barraging his father in strikes of earth, fire, water and air, Rel mustered every bit of arcane prowess he had and unleashed a final attack, an earth spell with the shape and force of a spear. It struck Aehnan in the chest, ripping a hole through the mage, killing him instantly. With their leader dead, Furyk and the other Aehnan supporters quickly fled. With their leader dead, they were in disarry. While one leader fell, a new rose. A new age for the Grimdark bloodline. Appearance Facial Facial appearance here. Bodily Bodily appearance here. Personality And write Rel's personality in here. Relations *List your family and friends here, including some details of the relationship. Trivia *Here you can bullet point some trivia about Rel. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Misthalin